


Good to Be Home

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, GaaLee, Gaara - Freeform, LeeGaa, M/M, Rock Lee - Freeform, Shinki - Freeform, happy birthday ghost!!, metal lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Lee returns to his family after a long mission.





	Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_gay_poster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GHOST!  
I wrote this for a_gay_poster for their birthday! This is no where near as amazing or long as the fic you wrote (which is fantastic and can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339588 you should read it, it’s amazing)  
But I hope you enjoy nonetheless!! Thank you for being such a good friend and for sharing your talents with the community!! Hope it’s a lovely day 💖

Lee trudged through the sand, his feet slipping slightly. Though he had lived in Suna for over ten years, he still found himself struggling to walk through the desert, especially when he was tired. Gaara, his husband and the Kazekage of Suna, never had that issue. 

Lee smiled as he walked, reminded of his family waiting for him at home. He had been on his mission for a long two months. He kept a picture of them in a vest pocket close to his chest. But ink would never be as good as the real thing. 

As Suna’s border came into view, Lee’s heart swelled and tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t wait to be with his husband and sons. He briefly considered opening a gate to get there faster, but he had already opened a few on his mission. He knew that Gaara would be upset at just that and didn’t want to cause more worry for him. 

A mile from Lee’s home he felt a burst of energy rush through him, his exhaustion draining as he thought of seeing his loved ones. He broke into a sprint, much to the surprise of the tired shinobi around him. Sweat dripped down his face and mixed with his tears as he ran. As the gates of Suna grew bigger, Lee could faintly make out three small figures at the top. 

His family. 

Gaara held Metal in his arms as he waved wildly, doing his best to jump from Gaara’s arms and get to his other dad. Shinki stood on his toes, peering over the wall. Gaara stood as stoic as ever. Well, as much as he could with a wriggling child in his arms. Lee began to run even faster, making it to the wall half an hour sooner than his teammates would. Once at the edge, he looked up at the tall gate. Not wanting to wait any longer, Lee took a few steps back, ran towards the wall, and climbed up. His muscles burned and ached as he pulled, stretching them far past their limit as he always did. As he got closer to the top, he could make out a conversation. 

“He’s coming, he’s coming!” Metal said, his breathing quickening. 

“Why didn’t he use the stairs?” Shinki asked, his monotone voice sounding far too mature for a five year old. 

“Metal, please hold still, you’re making the sand nervous. I don’t know, Shinki, but please don’t follow in your father’s footsteps.”

On cue, Lee pulled himself over the side of the wall, stumbling slightly. He stood, staring at his family, on the brink of sobbing. The little family paused momentarily, all looking at each other. Metal was the first to break the silence, shrieking and throwing himself out of Gaara’s arms. A thread of sand gripped him around his middle, righting him and making sure he didn’t hurt himself. Gaara sighed as Lee knelt down, opening his arms to hug his son. 

“Papa! I missed you!” Metal said, jumping onto Lee and curling himself into his chest. Big, crocodile tears rolled down his face in a Lee-esque fashion. Lee smiled, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. 

“I missed you, too, my little Metal.” Lee pulled him back so he could look at him. “Have you been good for your father?”

“Mhm!” Metal said, grinning widely. A small space where his front tooth had been drew Lee’s attention. 

“Metal! You lost a tooth? That is fantastic! It means that you are growing into your youthful passion! Soon you will have a mouth fit for a shinobi!” Lee said, winking and sticking his thumb out. Metal smiled again, sticking his tongue through the small hole which made Lee laugh. 

Shinki stepped away from where he had been standing next to Gaara. He walked up to Lee timidly, his iron sand floating gently around him. “Hello.”

“Shinki!” Lee said, pulling the child into his arms. His sand hovered a bit closer, but Lee knew he wasn’t in danger. The sand helped him feel safer. Gaara’s was the same way when he and Lee first began dating. For a leaf shinobi, Lee knew a lot about the intricacies of sand. 

Shinki patted Lee’s arm. “I missed you, too, father.” Lee pulled him back, kissing him on the cheek and smearing his face paint. 

“You changed the color of your paint!” Lee remarked. Shinki’s usually red face markings had been replaced by a deep green. At the mention of the change, Shinki’s face flushed lightly, but he gave no response, only leaned in to hug Lee again. 

Metal began to chatter excitedly about a new taijutsu pose he had learned. Shinki sat to the side, listening intently to his brother, but offering no comments. Lee’s focus faded as he looked up to see his husband standing there. 

Gaara. 

Just the thought of his name made Lee’s heart clench. He gave each of his sons a kiss on the forehead before standing and walking over to where his husband had been watching the scene with a light smile on his face. 

“Hi,” Lee said, grabbing Gaara’s arms in his hands. Gaara grabbed the top of Lee’s, looking up at his face as his eyes softened. 

“Hello, Lee,” Gaara murmured. “I missed you.”

Lee breathed out a laugh. “I missed you.”

No longer willing to wait, Lee pulled Gaara in, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, then finally, his lips. Gaara stood up slightly, placing a hand on Lee’s chest as he deepened the kiss. Lee placed gentle hands, always so gentle with Gaara, on his hips, idly rubbing small circles with his thumb. After a few moments, Gaara broke the kiss, breathing lightly as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Gaara,” Lee breathed, kissing his nose. 

“I love you, too, Lee.”

No longer content with the lack of attention, Metal squirmed his way in between his dads. They laughed, stepping apart a bit. Unwilling to let go just yet, Lee placed a hand at the small of his back as Gaara leaned down to pick Metal up. Metal placed his head onto Gaara’s shoulder, the excitement of the afternoon making him tired. Shinki stood timidly at the edge, unsure of how to initiate contact. 

“Come here, Shinki,” Lee said, scooping him up and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. This earned him a rare giggle. Lee pressed himself back into Gaara’s space, enjoying the closeness of the ones he loved the most. He leaned down to kiss Gaara again, but just briefly. They would have time together when the boys went to bed that night. For now, he would enjoy being with his whole family. Gaara pulled back, tucking a piece of hair behind Lee’s ear. 

“Welcome home, papa,” Metal said, settling further into Gaara’s arms. Lee kissed the top of Shinki’s head, smiling at Gaara. 

“It is good to be home.”


End file.
